Mickey
Opis Mickey to piesek kundelka. Mieszka w Królestwie Ziemi ,czyli na Dzikim Zachodzie. Należy do team'u Flurr . Jest magiem Ziemi i Powietrza. Wygląd Piesek posiada całe rude futerko z wyjątkiem ciemnej karnacji rudego na łapach oraz tw. "Podmuchów wiatru". Te "podmuchy" znajdują się na policzku i na biodrze. Posiada piegi oraz błękitne głębokie oczka. Jego uszy stoją.Jego ogonek jest krótki . Charakter Mike jest bardzo wesołym pieskiem. Kocha robić żarty , chodź nie każde są takie fajne... Piesek potrafi rozbawić i wkurzyć. Panuje nad emocjami. Potrafi oddać. Jest wredny czasami i gdy trzeba. Trafia się mu dobry i zły dzień. Czasami lubi posiedzieć samemu. Ale tak na co dzień to prawdziwa dusza towarzystwa. Pilnuje porządku i za to ceni go West. Potrafi być uparty i nie przyjemny. Co do Flurr to się szybko zaprzyjaźnił . Obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi . Uwielbiają razem dręczyć innych. Umiejętności Nasz bohater odziedziczył prawdopodobnie po dziadkach wiatr. Potrafi zrobić różne rzeczy z wiatru. Piesek jest prawie najszybszy na Dzikim Zachodzie ! Dostał miano egzekwo z Flurr najlepszego kowboja świecie . Rodzina * Kinder -Matka * Darknes - Ojciec * Malvo - Starszy brat * Agre -Starszy brat * Kattien - Starszy brat Relacje Janny - Bardzo go lubi !! Członek oddziału!! Czesto lubią rywalizować Play - Też bardzo go lubi !!! Jego najlepszy przyjaciel! Sarah - Najlepsza Przyjaciółka!!!! Poddurza się w niej. No dobra jest w niej zakochany ! Są parą Flurr-zaczą ją szanować i przyjaźnić się .Teraz jest za nią wskoczyć w ogień. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Biografia kiEdyŚ naPisZę ;'> Moc 'Powietrze' 'Ziemia' Cytaty Ubiór 'Na codzień' Mickey posiada kapelusz kowbojski oraz chustę. Czasami w chłodniejsze dni zakłada pomarańczową kamizelkę , ale to rzadkość . 'Misson Paw' Piesek posiada kask i kamizelke . Są one czarne z świecącymi czarnymi elementami. Wyposażenie 'Na codzień' Pies posiada pistolet , oczywiśnie moc oraz swoję umiejętności 'Misson Paw' Posiada noktowizor w goglach . Ma swoją moc . Pokazd Posiada rumaka w brązowej maści. Konia nazwał Lija. Hobby *'Jazda na Liji' *'Ziemia' *'Wiatr' *'Odwiedzanie PP' *'Żarty' Strach Brak !!!! Dubbing *'Polska Wersja-Bartosz Wesołowski' *'Angielska wersja-Noel Fisher' Lubi *'Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi' *'Używać mocy' *'Biegać' *'Robić żarty' *'Jeździć na Liji' *'Łapać zbirów' *'akcje' *'Szaleństwo' *'Pomagać PP' *'Pizze' *'Denerwować innych' *'Trenować' Nie Lubi *'Nud' *'Braku opanowania' *'Samotności' *'Braku akcji' *'Stada Coyoto' *'Kiedy Flurr ma zły humor' Ciekawostki #'Należy do team'u Flurr' #'Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Play, a przyjaciółką Flurr.' #'Jest tak trochę wyjątkowy bo rzadko zdarzają się 2 moce z tych głównych.' #'Jest szalenie zakochany w Sarah.I są parą' #'Jest bardzo źle nastwiony na egoistów i na focharzy' #'Piesek dostał miano egzekwo z Flurr najlepszego kowboja na świecie .' #'Łapanie złodziei to jego specjalność .' #'Jest jednym z najlepszych magów ziemi' #'Jako jedyny z teamu jest w związku z jego członkiem' . #'Pies z samego początku był puppyfikacją postaci z bajki jednak obecnie jest puppyfikacją kumpla autroki ' #'Piesek ma obsesje na punkcie pizzy' #'Bracia znęcali się nad nim.' Galeria Mike .png 1520363677238.png|Ahhhh.... im to coś powiedzieć! Sketch-1520535435759.png|SUPEROWE Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji rocznicy.!!! 1522508374999.png|Wraz z Janny'm 1533209662268.png|Cudeńko narysowane przez Puppy ❤❤❤ Mickey V3 by Toy.jpg Mickey_X_Sarah_on_Maldives.PNG|MEGAŚNE ARYDZIEŁO ����Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FORVER�� Day 5.png|Day 5 ,temat: Góry Day 22.png|Day 22 Misson in London.png|Okładka do opowiadania Flurr and mickey merr-pup.png|Obraz pt. ,,Kiedy twoja koleżanka nie morze stać sie psyrenką i sie z niej naśmiewasz " xdd Mickey at dusk.PNG|naiiissss cudo ,narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Kowboje Kategoria:Kowboj Kategoria:Członek Oddziału Flurr Kategoria:Mag Ziemi Kategoria:Mag Wiatru Kategoria:Mag Ziemi i Wiatru Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelek Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Kundle Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Dzikiego Zachodu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pomocnik Avatara Kategoria:Pomocnik Szeryfa Kategoria:Pomocnik Psiego patrolu